Lovers and Friends
by anime hotti
Summary: It's time for the turnament and the gnag has a new member, Kenna Ashdown and Hiei might actually find a love. But how will it turn out?


**_Yu Yu Hakusho Lovers And Friends_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

Name: Kenna Ashdown Age: 15 (Saya: 14, Yuni: 14 & Jin: 14. Denma: 15 1/2. Almost 16, Renya: 13, Asten: 16 & Talsin: 18.) Birthday: January the 6th, 1992 Sign: Virgo Hieght: 5' 4"  
Wieght: 95 lbs Looks: You have . Your a normal girl but you have a demon spirit trapped inside you. It's a dragon named Minko. She has (whatever you want to call it), the inside of her wings are a & you can change into her form. And you also have a tatto(sp?) that is the japanese charactor of dream on the outside of your left ankle. Wepones(sp?): You have a sword that's about 6 inches but when your in demon form you don't need it 'cause Minko has her own spiecal powers.

It's the day after your birthday so that makes it January the 7th. On with the story,  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One Old Friends

You were dancing to a song with your friends, Jin, Yuni and Saya. When the song was over, you felt someone's hands on your shoulders, you turned around and screamed.

"It's ok, Kenna. It's me, Yusuke." Yusuke said as he took his hands off your shoulders. "Umm, Kenna, who is this guy?" Jin asked confused "I don't care who he is or how old he is. He's hot!" Yuni said starring at Yusuke "YUNI!" you all said mad "What? It's true and you know it." Yuni said crossing her arms, "And can you please answer Jin's questions." "Oh yah. I forgot that. He's an old friend of mine. But not only my friend, other's too." "And who are these others?" Saya asked "Are they here?" you asked as Yusuke nodded, "Can you go get them please?"

Yusuke came back but thankfully the dance wasn't over.

"Took you long enough!" Saya said "Jin, Saya, Yuni. This is Hiei, Kazuma and Kurama." you said as they waved/smiled at your friends but not Hiei, he's to busy acting bored, "Guys, this is Jin, Yuni and Saya." you also said as your friends smiled then started to laughed a little bit.  
"What's so funny?" Kazuma asked confussed "Huh? Oh. Nothing." Yuni said trying to hold in her laughter as Saya grabbed your shoulder and whispered,  
"There's two resons why we're laughing. One: Kazuma has the most stupidest hair-DON'T and Hiei is REALLY hot! He looks like Zinn!" as you gave her a mad look, "What? What did I say?" Saya asked (Zinn is a guy at my school)  
"Kenna, can we get going soon? The semi finals start in two days. I want to train." Hiei said unpashint(sp)  
"Oh. I didn't see you there, Hiei. You shouldn't be so quiet!" you said as he growled. You laughed, "Yes. After the dance"  
"What? There's a dance? Why didn't anyone tell me?!" Kazuma said mad as he ran to the dance floor "Come on!" you said as you grabbed Saya's hand as she grabbed Yuni's and as she grabbed Jin's so...it looked like a chain. Hiei stared at you.  
'What's this feeling?' Hiei thought as Kurama came up beside him "Something on your mind"  
"No. Nothing." he replied as he looked away & back at you "Doesn't look like nothing." Kurama said as he watched Hiei look at you "It's nothing." he said as he walked away Kurama shock his head. All of a sudden he felt a pull on his hand.  
"Come on!" Yuni said as her & Jin pulled him with Saya pulling Yusuke. You went up to Hiei & started to pull on his arm. Hiei hates dancing.  
"Come on, Hiei. Come dance with us!" you said "But I don't know how"  
"It's easy. Here. Come with me & I'll show you how." Hiei blushed at the idea.

Will you were dancing with Hiei, you didn't realize that he was blushing. Which was a good thing for him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Darcy/Auther: Hey. Yes. I know...the chapter is to short puts head down in shame. Now that I look at it, it's real short. I'll make sure the other chapters are not as short as this one. And, you prononce Kenna as key-nah. Key-nah. And Suki, Yuni & Jin already know that you have a spirit inside you. No one esle does. Now, I have to go 'cause my fave song is on.  
Yusuke: What song is that?  
Me: Tokyo Drift by Teriyaki Boys-EEEKKKKKK!  
Yusuke: Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you.  
Me: Why do I find that hard to believe?  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
